Heartburn
by Psychochiatrist
Summary: Untuk tantangan Snape Day: Profesi Lain. Para Marauders adalah koas-koas yang sedang menjalani kepaniteraan klinik di RSUD Hogwarts. Bagaimanakah mereka menghadapi hari-hari suram di kamar operasi, bangsal, dan IGD? OOC, SLASH SBRL, SSLE, JPLE. JUST FOR FUN!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter adalah milik J. K. Rowling. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apa pun dari fanfiksi ini.

 **Summary:** Untuk tantangan Snape Day: Profesi Lain. Para Marauders adalah koas-koas yang sedang menjalani kepaniteraan klinik di RSUD Hogwarts. Bagaimanakah mereka menghadapi hari-hari suram di kamar operasi, bangsal, dan IGD?

 **Warning:** Ceritanya RSUD Hogwarts letaknya di Indonesia dan para tokoh menggunakan _slang_ Jakarta (including 'gue-elo'). OOC ALERT. SLASH SBRL. Dan as usual, cinta segitiga SSLE-JPLE. Kill me.

 **Author's Note:** Saya nulis fanfic ini hampir dua tahun lalu, ketika ada celenj Profesi Lain untuk merayakan Snape Day, tapi saat itu ketikan ini terbengkalai dan baru sekarang saya temukan lagi. Bahkan sekarang pun, setelah saya selesai koas, kehidupan anak FK akan terus saya ingat sebagai pelajaran mengerikan sekaligus berharga. Well, hasilnya adalah fanfic bego ini. Terimakasih **ambudaff** yang sudah mendorong-dorong saya untuk nulis lagi pasca UKDI, meskipun dukun santetnya jadi webe dan saya malah nulis ini...

 _ **Happy reading, and oh, good to see you again!**_

* * *

.

 _ **Heartburn**_ _(n) – rasa terbakar di retrosternal (belakang tulang dada) karena peningkatan asam lambung._

 **.**

* * *

"MAS KOAAAAAS!"

"I-iya, Kaaaak!"

Suara gedubrakan. Lalu gedubrakan lagi.

Lalu Severus Snape muncul di _nurse station_ instalasi gawat darurat, kedua matanya setengah terkatup, baju jaganya berantakan. Dia menatap seorang perawat wanita di balik meja, yang sudah siap dengan jalur intravena steril di tangannya. Sang perawat, yang biasa dipanggil Madam Pomfrey, sudah menghabiskan separo hidupnya di IGD. Seorang perawat senior yang sudah makan asam-garam di ruang emergensi, dan bisa _membaui_ harapan hidup orang. Dan kalau suaranya sudah berubah tinggi melengking, artinya ada _pasien jelek_.

Pasien 'jelek' maksudnya bukan berwajah jelek. Istilah itu biasa digunakan oleh petugas medis untuk 'pasien kritis yang kemungkinan tak bisa bertahan'.

"Ada apa, Kak?" tanya Severus, kini terjaga sepenuhnya setelah bertatap muka dengan Madam Pomfrey.

"Ke mana aja sih?!" bentak perawat lain yang menggenggam dua botol infus. "Eh benerin tuh rambut! Kayak begitu mau ketemu pasien?"

Severus buru-buru merapikan rambutnya yang panjang dan berminyak, yang selama bertahun-tahun sudah dikecam oleh semua orang, karena peraturan melarang anak FK berambut gondrong. Severus menolak memotong rambutnya dengan alasan rambut model begitu adalah _trademark_ -nya dan tak mungkin dihapuskan. Tanpa rambutnya yang menjuntai berminyak, dia bukanlah Severus Snape! Dia juga sebetulnya mengaku memiliki _trademark_ berpakaian hitam-hitam dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki, tapi kalau dia berpakaian begitu di RS, bisa-bisa malah dikira perampok, bukan dokter. Akhirnya untuk masalah pakaian, dia mengalah. Tapi kalau masalah rambut, nanti dulu!

Maka dia mengikat rambutnya—yang agak sulit karena licin berminyak dan membuat karetnya menggelincir terus—dan berhasil menyisipkan semua helaian rambutnya pada topi dinasnya.

"Maaf, Kak, saya ketiduran," jawab Severus dengan suara datarnya yang dingin. Bukan karena dia sengaja berkata-kata dingin kepada pada si madam, tapi memang cara bicaranya seperti itu. "Udah tiga hari saya nggak tidur, Kak. Ngerjain referat, sama gantiin temen jaga kemarin."

"Bukan urusan gue," kata Patrick—perawat satunya—dengan sinis, meletakkan bak steril pada baki ke tangan Severus. "Nih, pasang infus."

"Akut abdomen," kata Madam Pomfrey, mengedikkan bahunya ke ranjang paling ujung di IGD yang sepi itu. "Kemungkinan mau operasi _cito_. Cepetan kamu periksa, biar saya telponin ke OK."

Severus mengangguk patuh, menyambar peralatan perang miliknya—yang berisikan alat-alat pemeriksaan tanda-tanda vital dan pemeriksaan fisik umum—dan membawa bak steril ke ranjang paling ujung itu. Pasien yang terbaring di sana tampak kesakitan, dan begitu Severus tiba di sisinya, si pasien menyambar baju biru Severus, dan mulai berteriak.

"Mau apa lo?!" teriaknya. "Mau nusuk gue? Mau nyuntik gue? Brengsek!"

Nyaris saja tensimeter Severus jatuh ke lantai. Olala, kalau sampai rusak, dia harus melewati beberapa hari ke depan dengan meminjam tensimeter orang. Itu nggak bagus. Tensimeter dan stetoskop adalah nyawa seorang koas, yang jauh lebih berharga dibandingkan ponsel atau laptop. Atau leher sendiri.

"Saya periksa dulu ya, Pak," Severus memaksakan senyum kepada sang pasien. "Yang mana yang sakit?"

"Menurut lo yang mana?!"

"Pak, kalau Bapak nggak kooperatif, gimana saya bisa bantu Bapak..."

"Ini semua badan gue sakit, Nyet!"

Severus mencoba meraba perut si Bapak. "Coba, kalau saya tekan, mana yang paling sakit? Tahan sedikit Pak—"

"AAAAAAAAAAA! Tambah sakit! Malpraktek lo! Gue tuntut lo! AAAAAAAAA!"

Severus ingin sekali mengambil tongkat sihir dan menyihir si bapak jadi kodok, tapi apa daya, dia koas, bukan penyihir. Maka dia hanya bisa menarik napas dalam-dalam, dan memulai kembali.

"Saya minta maaf, ya Pak, memang kalau ditekan pasti sakit. Sudah berapa lama terasa sakitnya?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Bapak sudah sering sakit perut seperti sekarang?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Sebelum ini Bapak sempat demam nggak?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Bapak udah gosok gigi belom?" Ini pertanyaan yang hanya bisa diungkapkannya dalam hati.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Ngapain sih lo, nanya-nanya!"

"Kalau Bapak nggak jawab pertanyaan saya, mana saya tahu Bapak sakit apa," kata Severus, nadanya mulai meningkat berbahaya, tapi dia masih memegang teguh kesabarannya. "Ini kan buat Bapak sendiri, bukan buat saya." Dalam hati dia menambahkan, _kalo elo pengen bisa didiagnosis tanpa ditanya, kenapa nggak ke dukun aja... atau ke klinik Ting Ting. "Dulu, saya susah BAB. Sekarang, setelah ke klinik Ting Ting, saya diare tanpa henti!" Oke, berhenti melamun, Sev._

Severus berbalik, menghadapi keluarga si pasien, yang berjajar di dekat dinding. "Bu, istrinya?" dia menanyai seorang wanita, yang mengangguk. "Bapak kesakitan. Kita beri obat ya, Bu."

"Obat apa?" tanya si ibu curiga. "Obat bius ya, Dok? Bahaya nggak? Bikin ketergantungan nggak?"

Severus ingin sekali memutar bola matanya. "Obat penghilang sakit, Bu. Kita kasih sesuai kebutuhan Bapak."

Si ibu memandangi Severus dari kepala sampai ujung kaki dengan tatapan menembus-dinding-lapis-baja. "Dokter masih muda, ya. Baru ya, kerja di sini? Apa masih sekolah?" Kalau kalimat semacam itu sudah keluar, itu maksudnya, _gue nggak mau diobatin sama anak kecil bau kencur ini!_

"Saya dokter muda, Bu," jawab Severus. "Saya praktek di sini, sebagai asisten dokter spesialis. Jadi, penanganan yang saya berikan sesuai dengan ketentuan dokter spesialisnya." Dengan kata lain, _ibu tenang aja, emangnya gue ini goblok apa, nggak tahu risiko dan konsekuensi tindakan-tindakan gue?_

"Jadi, sekarang suami saya mau diapain?" tanya si ibu sengak.

"Saya pasang jalur infus, supaya bisa dikasih cairan sama dikasih obat."

"AAAAAAAAAAA!" Kali ini suaminya berteriak lagi. "JANGAN BERANI-BERANI SUNTIK GUE!"

Severus menggigit bagian dalam pipinya kuat-kuat. "Ya sudah, Bapak tunggu sebentar, kalau memang tidak mau disuntik, saya coba ambilkan obat oral. Tapi, kalau memang kesakitan banget, Bapak harus diinfus."

Dan dia meninggalkan si pasien, yang berteriak menggema, "NGGAAAAAAK!"

Setengah membanting baki ke meja dorong, dia berbisik kepada Madam Pomfrey, "Defans muskular positif sih, Kak. TTV bagus, tapi takut tensinya nge- _drop_."

"Kamu sudah _rectal touche_? Takutnya APP."

"Ya ampun, Kak. Disentuh aja teriak, gimana mau di-RT... tapi waktu saya auskultasi, ada _borborigmi_. Takutnya ileus beneran."

"Ya udah. Kamu telpon dr. Slughorn, ya. Saya udah pesenin BNO juga."

Seusai pembicaraan _absurd_ yang terdengar seperti mantra-mantra sihir bagi orang awam itu, Severus menyeberang ke _nurse station_ untuk menelepon. Severus baru saja menyambar telepon IGD ketika pintu terbuka, dan dari baliknya muncullah Sirius Black, koas radiologi. Dia mengangguk singkat pada Severus—mereka memang tidak pernah berteman baik—dan bertanya pada Madam Pomfrey, "Yang mana yang mau di-BNO, Kak?"

"Tuh, yang paling ujung."

Sirius, yang penampilannya lebih rapi daripada Severus (karena koas radiologi jaga _on-call_ alias tidak tinggal di RS, melainkan hanya datang kalau ditelepon saja), dengan percaya diri menghampiri pasien yang kesakitan tadi. Severus masih memegang gagang telepon, sudah menekan nomor dr. Slughorn, dan menunggu diangkat, sambil memerhatikan Sirius berinteraksi dengan pasien itu.

Satu detik kemudian, terdengar lagi, "APA? SAYA MAU DI- _RONTGEN_? NGGAK LIAT APA SAYA NGGAK BISA GERAK GINI?!"

Severus tertawa dalam hati, menertawakan Sirius, yang sekarang susah payah mendorong ranjang si pasien menuju instalasi radiologi di sebelah IGD. _Ha! Si cowok sok ganteng itu kena semprot pasien. Malam ini dia nggak bisa sok ganteng lagi. Meskipun aslinya tetep ganteng sih... eh, maaf ya, Remus Lupin_. Lumayan, hiburan lucu di pagi-pagi buta begini.

Terlalu lama ia menertawakan Sirius, sampai dia melupakan dr. Slughorn di seberang sambungan, yang sudah mengangkat teleponnya.

"Halo? Halo? Siapa ini? Jam berapa ini?" kata dr. Slughorn. "Ini pasti koas ya?!"

"Eh—iya, Dok. Saya koas bedah. Mau melaporkan pasien dengan nyeri abdomen hebat..." Dia melanjutkan laporannya, dengan serangkaian istilah medis yang membosankan, yang empat tahun lalu di telinga Severus juga terdengar seperti mantra-mantra sihir, sebelum dia masuk FK dan mempelajari semua itu. Sesaat, dia menyesal. Kalau dia boleh memutar waktu dan memilih fakultas kembali, dia tidak akan mendaftar di neraka jahanam ini...

"Oke. Siapkan OK-nya. Saya ke sana sekarang. Daftarkan untuk _cito_ ," kata dr. Slughorn jelas.

"Baik, Dok. Terimakasih, Dok. Maaf, Dok."

"Kenapa kamu minta maaf?"

"Ng... nggak sih, Dok. Udah refleks." Severus menabok bibirnya sendiri. Tapi, memang, mengatakan 'maaf' ke konsulen itu seperti sudah rutinitas yang dilakukan secara otomatis. Tidak peduli kamu salah, atau kamu benar, begitu muka konsulen sudah berubah mengganas, kamu harus minta maaf. Atau walaupun sedang tidak terjadi apa-apa, kamu tetap harus minta maaf. _Maaf, Dok, nanti saya baca lagi. Maaf, Dok, saya belum pelajari benar tentang itu. Maaf, Dok, muka saya memang jelek. Maaf, Dok, itu ada anak kucing lucu. Anak kucingnya lagi main petak-umpet. Nggak, saya nggak salah, tapi saya minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena saya sudah dilahirkan..._

Telepon ditutup. Severus berjalan menuju instalasi radiologi, untuk mengecek apakah Sirius sudah selesai mem-BNO si pasien. Karena pasien diduga menderita ileus (yang tidak perlulah diceritakan oleh Severus mengenai apa dan bagaimananya, ini kan fanfiksi, bukan _textbook_ ), si pasien harus di- _rontgen_ di posisi berbaring, duduk, setengah duduk, dan miring. Itu artinya cowok ganteng malang itu harus menerima dampratan berkali-kali. Severus merasa kasihan, ingin memberi _pukpuk_ kepadanya, memeluknya—ups, dia bisa dibunuh Lupin.

"Udah, nih." Akhirnya Sirius mengangsurkan foto basah kepada Severus. "Obstruktif. Kita belum tahu kenapa. Tapi dia butuh laparotomi eksplorasi. Ekspertisenya nanti nyusul, yak. Lagi di- _print_."

"Oke. Gue bawa ke OK ya. Makasih, _bro_."

" _Anytime, bro_."

" _Love you so much, bro_."

" _We should hang out a lot, bro._ "

" _Yo, whazzup, yo..._ "

"Kok jadi gini sih? Kita kan nggak pernah _bro-bro_ -an. _J. K. Rowling did not make us like this!_ " Sirius sesenggukan dramatis.

Setelah pembicaraan superabstrak yang sepertinya hanya berlangsung dalam kepala Severus yang mulai skizoid itu, ia pun meninggalkan IGD tercinta, dengan brankar di kedua tangan. Dan Severus mendorong ranjang pasien itu keluar dari IGD, bersama Madam Pomfrey, menyusuri koridor rumah sakit yang terbuka, dingin dan sepi. Anggota-anggota keluarga sang pasien membuntuti mereka di belakang. Severus melirik jam tangannya: setengah empat pagi.

Pada jam ini, di saat semua orang sedang tidur nyenyak dan bermimpi indah, Severus masih memaksa ototnya untuk mendorong brankar superberat melintasi kompleks RS. Masih menerima makian dan bentakan dari rekan-rekan senior sesama petugas medis. Masih diteriak-teriaki pasien dan dijadikan sarana pelampiasan mereka-mereka yang menganggap 'sistem administrasi RS terlalu payah'. Masih dituduh melakukan malapraktik padahal semua yang dilakukannya sudah sesuai prosedur demi kebaikan pasien. Masih harus terjaga sampai esok pagi, berlanjut sampai sore, dan kemungkinan tidak tidur sampai besoknya lagi (sementara orang lain, kalau masuk _shift_ malam tentunya pulang pagi dan kemudian bisa tidur). Masih harus memikirkan makan apa besok, dengan jumlah duit cekak ala mahasiswa pas-pasan. Masih harus meratapi patah hati dan seonggok cintanya yang hilang...

Dia tiba di depan pintu kamar operasi, yang di lingkungan RS lebih sering disebut 'OK', singkatan dari _operatiekamer_ , dari bahasa Belanda. Pelupuk matanya sudah terasa berat sekali.

Pintu OK terbuka, dan Severus bertemu mata dengan koas lain, yang mengenakan baju dinas biru sama sepertinya. Koas berwajah manis yang selama ini diidam-idamkan Sirius Black yang sok ganteng itu.

Remus Lupin, sang koas anestesi, penjaga kamar operasi, menyambut brankar itu sambil melempar senyum cerah kepada Severus. "Yak—siapa yang mau kita tidurkan malam ini?" guraunya. "Elo aja, Sev? Kayaknya muka lo udah kepayahan banget..."

Severus hanya tertawa letih.

Kita memang nggak bisa mendapatkan semua yang kita inginkan di dunia ini.

Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi?

* * *

 **.**

 **Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling**

 **Heartburn © Psychochiatrist**

 **.**

Sebuah parodi untuk Snape Day

(yang terlambat dua tahun)

.

 _What happens in the operating room, stays in the operating room._

.

* * *

Mereka, para koas, tidak minta banyak. Tidak minta aneh-aneh. Tidak minta hal-hal ribet. Mereka cuma ingin diperlakukan seperti manusia. Titik. Tidak seperti yang biasanya terjadi, di setiap rumah sakit di pelosok negeri.

"MAS KOAAAASSS! SIAPIN ETT!" Remus berlari ke ruang alat steril.

"MAS KOAAAASSS! MANA SET OBAT GA-OTK?!" Remus berlari ke kulkas untuk mengambil obat.

"KOK LAMA BANGET?!"

"MAAF, KAK, TANGAN SAYA CUMA DUA, KAK!"

"MAS KOAAAASSS! NGT MANA NGT?!" Remus berlari kembali ke ruang alat.

"MAS KOAAAASSS! KAYANG SAMBIL _PUSH-UP_!" Remus berlari dan melakukan kayang—eh—

Ketika dia masuk kembali ke daerah aseptik 1—ruang operasi adalah ruangan dengan denah paling ribet sejagat raya, karena berkaitan dengan sterilitas, dan daerah aseptik 1 itu pokoknya daerah yang berdekatan dengan pasien yang sudah siap untuk dibedah—Severus sudah siap dengan gaun operasinya.

"Ke mana aja sih koas anestesinya! Ini koas bedahnya udah siap, pasiennya malah belum disiapin!"

 _What the frak_. Remus ingin membalik meja operasi, biar ramai, biar mengaduh sampai gaduh. Tapi toh dia bukan Hulk, dan kalau dia melakukannya, sambil berpuisi pula, judul fanfiksi ini nanti berubah jadi _Ada Apa dengan Remus?_. "Maaf, Kak, saya dari tadi kan jadi _omloop_ di OK sebelah."

"Nggak usah banyak alasan!"

"Maaf, Kak."

"Sana panggil dr. McGonagall!"

"Iya, Kak."

dr. McGonagall tiba di aseptik 1 dengan langkah-langkah tak terdengar ala kucing. "Mana koasnya? Kamu?" dia menunjuk Remus, yang berdiri di sudut. "Cepetan sungkup."

"Iya, Dok." Remus menyungkup.

"Berapa kadar oksigen, nitrogen, sama sevonya? Jawab cepet!"

"Eh—" Remus tidak ingat. Dia melirik kakak penata anestesi, yang berdiri di belakangnya, sambil memberinya petunjuk dalam diam, dengan cara memutar nomor-nomor di tabung mesin anestesi. "S-satu, t-tiga, t-tiga..."

"NGOMONG YANG KERAS!"

"SATU, TIGA, TIGA—"

"KAMU NGELAWAN SAYA, YA?"

"Katanya tadi ngomong yang keras, Dok—"

"GOBLOK KAMU!"

Remus hanya menunduk, tak membantah, menyuarakan permintaan maaf dengan suara bergetar. Di tengah malam nan gelap ini, angin malam berhembus, rumput-rumput bergoyang—bukan—Remus mengantuk sekali dan sudah nyaris kehilangan kesadarannya. Saking seringnya dibentak-bentak, sudah tak ada lagi rasa bergetar dalam hatinya, tak ada lagi rasa takut, tak ada lagi tangis. Dia ingat, pertama kalinya dia disuruh keluar oleh konsulen, berbulan-bulan yang lalu, karena lupa cara membuka sarung tangan steril. Sekarang, tak ada lagi yang tersisa dalam hatinya kecuali kehampaan—dan rasa cinta terhadap Sirius Black— _no_.

"Maaf, Dok, saya salah."

"KELUAR KAMU!"

Remus ingin mengucapkan 'maaf' sekali lagi, menggenapkan jadi tiga kali, biar pas.

Tapi tak jadi. Karena detik berikutnya, semua orang berseru kaget, "OH!"

Dan di depan matanya, Severus Snape, sang koas bedah, yang sudah mengenakan pakaian steril plus _handschoen_ , jatuh pingsan.

Dia tak sadarkan diri, setidaksadar pasien di meja operasi, yang tengah diintubasi.

Detik berikutnya dr. Slughorn masuk ke kamar operasi.

"Mana koas saya?" dia menoleh kiri-kanan. "Oh, pingsan? Ya sudah."

Remus menyeret tubuh Severus agar tidak menghalangi jalan dr. Slughorn. 'Pingsan di OK' atau 'pingsan di IGD' adalah satu dari seribu hal yang biasa terjadi pada koas, sehingga tak ada yang menganggap kejadian itu spesial. Apa penyebabnya? Ya kalau bukan kurang makan, pasti kurang tidur. Dibantu beberapa perawat, Remus berhasil menggotong temannya itu ke RR—Recovery Room, ruangan di OK tempat menaruh pasien yang sudah pulih dari pembiusan—dan mulai menampar-namparnya.

"Heh, bangun woi! Gue tahu, lo pura-pura, kan?!"

Severus bergerak sedikit. "Bagus deh lo nyadar. Gue nggak kuat dengerin teriakannya si McGonagall..."

"Untung gue nggak disuruh kasih elo napas buatan. Kemaren McGonagall meledak waktu gue nggak bisa jawab tentang _mouth-to-mouth_."

Severus mengedipkan sebelah mata. "Boleh juga..."

"Najis!"

Severus tertawa datar.

Remus duduk di brankar, di sisi Severus. "Sekarang apa?"

Severus menatap teman senasib sepenanggungannya itu dengan prihatin. "Lo udah berapa malam nggak tidur?"

"Nggak tahu, nggak ngitungin."

"Tidur aja."

"HAH?"

"Tidur, di brankar sini. Toh, gue masih 'pingsan'. Lo harus ngejagain gue."

Remus tahu yang dilakukan Severus salah. Namun dia tak bisa berpikir lebih jauh lagi. Semua ini membuat kepalanya sakit, dan lama-lama dia bisa benar-benar kehilangan kewarasannya. Lagipula, dia sudah terlalu lelah...

"Masih berapa lama lagi?" dia bertanya. Pertanyaan yang nggak jelas, namun dimengerti maknanya oleh Severus.

"Setahun? Satu setengah tahun? Entahlah," jawab Severus. "Setelah masa-masa ini berlalu, kita masih harus UKDI, baru bisa sumpah jabatan. Terus _internship_ lagi setahun. Terus ngurus-ngurus STR dan SIP. Terus PTT minimal setahun. Terus baru deh kita bisa memulai karir."

"Umur berapa ya, itu?"

Severus mendengus tertawa. "Entahlah. Sementara, temen-temen kita udah berkarir sampe ke mana-mana, sekolah S2 jalan S3, kawin, beranak, kita masih gini-gini aja, dapet gaji pun nggak."

"Kadang gue pengen berhenti. Iri sama mereka-mereka yang nggak perlu ribet tiap hari. Nggak perlu tertekan desakan moral. Nggak perlu mikirin nyawa orang tiap detik."

Akhirnya Remus berbaring juga di brankar itu. Satu berdua dengan Severus, yang rambut berminyaknya sudah berantakan semua. Mereka pasti kelihatan mesum sekali karena tidur seranjang begitu, tapi toh Remus sudah tak peduli. Dia ingin tidur. Beristirahat dari kelelahan kronis. Memejamkan mata barang semenit. Dia menyambar selang oksigen di atas mereka, menyelipkannya ke hidungnya, menyalakannya, dan mendesah keras seperti sedang mengisap obat terlarang. " _Ahhh..._ "

"Remus, elo membuat gue... mikirin yang nggak-nggak."

Tapi Remus sudah tertidur lelap.

.

.

.

"APA-APAAN INI?!"

Suara Sirius Black membangunkan mereka dengan memberi sentakan hebat pada otak. Nyaring sekali, senyaring sirene ambulans. "Remmy? Dan elo... Snivellus?!"

Severus bangun duluan, wajahnya tertutupi rambut hitam berminyaknya, sehingga harus disibak dulu sebelum ia melihat siapa yang membuat suara-suara panik itu. Karena dia adalah Mas Koas, maka setiap ada suara teriakan, secara otomatis otaknya mengira itu teriakan perawat.

"A-apa, Kak?" Dia langsung duduk.

"Gue bukan kakak lo, ya. Gue Black murni!" sembur Sirius.

"Sirius? Ngapain lo di OK?"

"Nganterin ekspertise foto tadi buat Slughorn. BETEWE, LO BERDUA NGAPAIN SIH?!"

Remus membuka matanya dan bangun dengan cantik. "Siri... aku ketiduran..."

"KETIDURAN BARENG SNIVELLUS?!"

"Heh, nggak usah drama deh!" Severus menyibakkan rambutnya dengan sombong. "Siapa juga yang mau ngerebut Remus dari elo."

Remus melempar pandang sengit. "Rebut-rebut apa? Gue bukan milik dia!"

"Jadi, ini salah gue? Salah temen-temen gue? Sakit jiwa, lo!" Tuh, kan, kisah ini benar-benar harus ganti judul jadi _Ada Apa dengan Remus?_...

Saking serunya mereka berdebat kusir, sampai-sampai mereka tidak menyadari ada sosok lain yang sudah muncul di RR. Dua sosok, malah. Sosok yang satu bertubuh gemuk-pendek dengan wajah lucu, dan satunya lagi bertubuh kurus tinggi dengan langkah-langkah tak terdengar, persis kucing. Keduanya berdiri tak kurang semeter dari mereka semua.

"Koas bedah," tunjuk dr. Slughorn pada Severus, "koas radiologi..." dia menunjuk Sirius.

"Koas anestesi," tunjuk dr. McGonagall pada Remus.

"JADI KALIAN DI SINI TIDUR-TIDURAN SAMBIL NGOBROL? SEMUA TAMBAH JAGA SEMINGGU! KAMU JUGA, SIRIUS BLACK, NGGAK BOLEH _ON-CALL_!"

Severus langsung pingsan betulan.

* * *

.

 **To Be Continued**

.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Dan akhirnya Mbak Psycho betul-betul terpanggil oleh **ambudaff** untuk ngepenpik lagi. Meskipun saya nggak yakin fanfic ini bisa completed... *ditakol*


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter adalah milik J. K. Rowling. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apa pun dari fanfiksi ini.

 **Summary:** Untuk tantangan Snape Day: Profesi Lain. Para Marauders adalah koas-koas yang sedang menjalani kepaniteraan klinik di RSUD Hogwarts. Bagaimanakah mereka menghadapi hari-hari suram di kamar operasi, bangsal, dan IGD?

 **Warning:** Ceritanya RSUD Hogwarts letaknya di Indonesia dan para tokoh menggunakan _slang_ Jakarta (including 'gue-elo'). OOC ALERT. SLASH SBRL. Dan as usual, cinta segitiga SSLE-JPLE. Kill me.

 _ **Happy reading!**_

.

* * *

Malam menjelang pagi di RSUD Hogwarts juga tidak lebih baik bagi James Potter, koas penyakit dalam, yang sayangnya nggak punya tenaga dalam untuk menangkal datangnya pasien-pasien baru di bangsalnya. Ia sudah sangat kelelahan karena serbuan pasien dari IGD tak kunjung berhenti, dan sekarang ia terduduk lemas di _nurse station_ , di tengah-tengah para perawat, menulis status entah yang keberapa, tanpa sadar bernyanyi.

"Di sini panu, di sana panu, di mana-mana panu..."

"Mas Koas, nyanyi apa sih?"

"Eh, nggak, Kak." James menyunggingkan senyum termanisnya pada sang kakak perawat, sambil mengacak-acak rambut hitam tebalnya seperti biasa.

Si kakak tidak _klepek-klepek_ , malah pasang tampang jijik.

James melanjutkan nyanyiannya. "Di sini bengkak, di sana sesak, di mana-mana jantung..."

"Mas Koas, jangan ngomong jorok, dong," kata Nick, perawat yang disebut-sebut Kepala-Nyaris-Putus karena paling ahli menjahit luka di leher. Nick tidak pernah akur dengan Patrick, perawat IGD yang selalu menangani trauma kepala, sehingga menyebut-nyebut dirinya ketua Perburuan-Tanpa-Kepala.

"Kalau udah kejadian mah udah nggak jorok lagi namanya, Kak."

Di dunia medis, dikenal istilah 'ngomong jorok', yang artinya pembicaraan 'yang memanggil pasien'. Biasanya, ucapan-ucapan seperti, "Wah, lagi sepi nih, IGD!" atau lebih parah lagi, "Kok nggak ada pasien jantung hari ini?" termasuk ngomong jorok. Lima menit kemudian biasanya IGD akan jadi ramai oleh pasien jantung. Orang yang berbicara kotor, karena sudah melakukan pelanggaran atas _pamali_ tersebut, akan diberikan sanksi sosial berupa celaan dan hinaan dari sesama petugas medis sampai jam jaga selesai. Kadang, dia bisa disuruh mandi wajib dulu sebelum kembali bertugas jaga.

Tapi malam ini, tanpa perlu bicara kotor pun, bangsal sudah penuh sepenuh-penuhnya.

" _Full house_ nih, Kak," keluh James.

"Iya. Habis ini mereka suruh kirim ke Slytherin aja, biar si Baron yang tukang nyecerin darah itu ada kerjaan."

Di RSUD Hogwarts ada empat bangsal besar, dan yang sekarang tengah dijaga James adalah bangsal Gryffindor, yang bernuansa merah-emas, dengan Nick sebagai perawat kepala. James menunduk, memandangi lembaran status pasien yang sedang ditulisinya, lalu menyadari bahwa tulisannya yang dari sononya sudah cakar ayam sekarang jadi seperti digores-gores tanduk rusa. Prongs, seperti panggilannya.

"Mas Koas lagi nulis apa sih itu? Penyakit... Jomblo... Kronis?" Perawat yang lain mengintip status James.

"Sembarangan! Jomblo kronis mah gue!" James melempar pulpen macetnya sambil meringis. "Jantung koroner, nih, Kak. Emang tulisan saya sejelek itu? Aduh, jadi inget. Lab troponinnya udah keluar belom, ya?"

"Barusan ditelpon labnya sibuk."

"Huh, pasti gara-gara IGD rame. Siapa sih, koas yang lagi jaga IGD? Bau banget!"

Istilah 'bau' tentu saja bukan mengacu pada bau badan, bau mulut, apalagi bau duren. Jika ada petugas medis yang disebut 'bau', maka orang yang bersangkutan pasti punya semacam 'magnet pasien', sehingga tiap kali dia kena giliran jaga selalu rame. Atau lebih parah lagi, pasiennya jelek semua. James tidak pernah bau selama ini, tapi... uh, apakah itu juga karena dia sering kabur jaga?

"Itu loh, Mas, koas bedah si raja minyak."

"Hah, siapa?" James menganga. Raja minyak? Sejak kapan si Poltak masuk FK?

"Yang hidung bengkok..."

"Yang mukanya dingin..."

"Yang jalannya kaku banget..."

"Yang rambutnya alay terus minyakan..."

"Alay?" James mengangkat alis.

"Maksudnya, gue," kata sebuah suara.

Serentak, semua penghuni _nurse station_ menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Dari suaranya yang datar dan beku James sudah bisa mengenalinya. Tentu saja. _Snivellus._ Ia berdiri di depan pintu bangsal yang terbuka lebar, bersama brankar di belakangnya. Reputasi kebauannya memang sungguh luar biasa sejak dulu, entah kenapa, dia seperti punya Ilmu Hitam garis keras yang selalu mengundang bencana.

"Nih, gue bawain pasien baru buat lo. DUA."

Semua mengerang.

* * *

 **.**

 **Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling**

 **Heartburn © Psychochiatrist**

 **.**

Sebuah parodi untuk Snape Day

(yang terlambat dua tahun)

.

 _What happens in the operating room, stays in the operating room._

.

* * *

"Ini udah hampir matahari terbit, dan gue nggak tidur sama sekali! Kacau banget!" James melompat keluar dari kamar mandi ruko, baru selesai mandi-empat-detik-dengan-sabun-entah-punya-siapa.

"Gue apalagi, udah _on-call_ , tapi berakhir nggak tidur juga," balas Sirius, yang sedang mengistirahatkan matanya sejenak di kasur ruko yang apek, terlalu lelah untuk peduli apakah kasur itu bertikus atau tidak.

Ruko maksudnya bukan tempat jualan, tentu saja, melainkan singkatan dari 'ruang koas', yang letaknya biasanya di tempat paling ujung rumah sakit, dan sangat jorok, karena koas-koas yang jaga entah sudah terlalu capek atau kadung malas membereskan tempat itu. "Gue tadi pakai sabun siapa, ya? Kok malah jadi gatel-gatel..." James melempar baju jaga birunya dan segera berganti dengan jas putih, pakaian nasional koas pada jam kerja. "Flitwick kayaknya mau visite pagi. Mampus-pus-pus! Belom _follow up_ sama sekali!"

"Sial banget. Besok-besok kalau bentrok lagi sama Snivelly jaga, gue mau tuker aja!"

"Aduh, referat gue belom kelar..."

"Dan gue belom dapet-dapet _case_ bagus."

" _Man,_ laporan jaga aja belom dibikin."

" _Logbook_ masih kurang banyak!"

"Jurnal berbayar semua! Nggak tahu apa, kita ini kere!"

"Bunuh diri aja, yok!"

"Yok!"

"Eh tapi kasian emak gue!"

"Ya udah, nggak jadi!"

Percakapan di atas adalah tipikal percakapan koas normal di seluruh penjuru dunia, bukan hanya di antara James dan Sirius saja, tentunya. Rata-rata, semua rekan-rekan sejawat pasti senasib sepenanggungan, dan mengalami hal-hal demikian, yang tidak jauh berbeda. Apalagi yang sama-sama melewati masa-masa mencekam di kepaniteraan klinik.

Setelah mereka berkeluh kesah selama beberapa saat, pintu ruko terbuka, menandakan ada lagi koas jaga yang hendak mandi-empat-detik-karena-habis-itu-mau-bertugas-lagi.

Ternyata Remus Lupin. Ia muncul dari pintu ruko, mukanya kusut, kantung matanya bertambah jelas, baju jaganya kecipratan povidon iodin. Melihat James, dia berkata, "Pagi, Prongs."

James balas menyapa. "Abis kerja rodi di OK?"

"Biasa." Lalu Remus melihat Sirius di sudut kasur. "Hai, Siri."

Dicuekin.

"Kenapa lo, Padfoot?" Remus memandangi Sirius, mengangkat alis.

"Nggak apa-apa."

"Boong banget. Dari kemaren lo bete melulu kayaknya."

"Nggak apa-apa. Udah, nggak usah peduliin gue!" teriak Sirius, dramatis.

Remus melotot. "Iya, iya, nyantai dong. Ini fanfiksi, bukan sinetron. Hampir aja muka lo di- _zoom-in-zoom-out_." Setelah ngomong ngawur begitu, dia masuk kamar mandi dan membanting pintu.

"Kenapa sih, lo berdua?" tanya James, tangannya masih sibuk menggaruk-garuk seluruh badannya. "Gila, gue pake sabun apaan sih tadi?" ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Males ngomongin," jawab Sirius cepat, masih dengan nada kesal yang sama. Dia memang masih kesal sekali kalau mengingat kejadian tadi subuh, di OK, waktu dia mendapati Remus Lupin dan Severus Snape tidur berdua di RR. Sebrankar pula. Sirius sampai bisa merasakan amarah mendidih di puncak kepalanya.

"Ya udah, kalo gitu, ketikin referat gue aja."

"Enak aja!"

James mengambil tasnya dan mulai membereskan barang-barang untuk hari itu. Belum lagi dua detik berlalu, ia mulai mengeluh lagi. "Udah jadi _romusha_ gini, kok belom dapet-dapet cewek juga, ya..."

"Elo aja yang nggak laku," cetus Sirius. "Gue mah _setia_ —setiap stase ada."

"Asik banget jadi orang ganteng."

"Oh, jadi lo mengakui gue ganteng?" Sirius mengibaskan rambut, yang berakhir dengan mukanya dilempar revisi referat James.

"Tapi Lily Evans kan bukan tipe orang yang liat tampang," kata James, seperti melamun.

"Gila, masih aja galau soal si Evans. Tahun berapa nih! _Move on_ dong!"

"Dan lo masih aja galau soal Remus."

"Hah?" Sirius mangap, meskipun mukanya memerah. "Siapa yang galau soal dia?"

"Gue tahu kok insiden tadi subuh di OK. Si Snivellus cerita waktu tadi pagi nganter pasien. _Dua_ pasien, betewe, makasih banget."

"Terus? Gue nggak peduli mereka mau tidur bareng kek, ngapain kek."

James tertawa, tangannya sambil masih saja menggaruk-garuk lehernya. "Ngaku aja, _bro_. Dari dulu lo cinta mati kan, sama dia."

"Nggak!" bantah Sirius, terlalu cepat, dan terlalu melengking.

Percakapan mereka yang sangat bermanfaat itu terpotong oleh terbukanya pintu kamar mandi. Remus, yang tidak tahu bahwa dia sedang jadi topik pembicaraan, melangkah keluar dengan santai, hanya dengan memakai handuk di pinggang. James melirik Sirius, yang pura-pura melihat keluar jendela, meskipun kupingnya jadi merah.

"Siapa yang ngambil pembersih kloset yang gue taro di sebelah bak?" tanya Remus sambil berkacak pinggang.

James kelihatan seperti mau pingsan. "Itu... itu punya elo?"

"Iya."

"Pem... pembersih kloset?"

Remus mengangkat alis. "Jangan bilang... lo pake... buat mandi?"

Tapi James tidak perlu menjelaskan apa-apa, karena mereka semua sudah melihat: wajah, leher, tangan dan kakinya mendadak jadi merah dan penuh bentol-bentol besar. Dari sikap dan gerakan James, Remus menebak pasti dada dan punggungnya juga penuh bentol-bentol panas.

Hening. Lalu...

" _NOOOOOOOO!_ "

Tampaknya James betul-betul akan ketinggalan visite dr. Flitwick pagi itu.

.

.

.

Dinas jaga tadi malam juga rupanya tidak menyenangkan bagi Lily Evans, sang Mbak Koas berambut merah yang sedang menjalani stase forensik. Tugas jaga kamar mayat tadi malam melelahkan sekali, sehingga begitu matahari terbit, ia langsung melangkah gontai keluar dari kamar mayat, tak ubahnya sosok zombi yang baru bangkit dari kematian. Mukanya sudah sangat mirip dengan zombi, malah.

Lily sedang sibuk memikirkan akan sarapan apa pagi itu—apakah dia mau mencoba Warteg Segala Rasa Bertie Bott's, atau Bakso Kodok, atau mungkin seteguk-dua teguk Bandrek Butterbeer untuk menghangatkan diri?—ketika seseorang muncul dari belakangnya dengan tiba-tiba, membuatnya kaget.

Orang itu mengenakan jas putih sama sepertinya, datang dari arah IGD, dan berkata, "Sendirian aja?"

Lily mendengus. Tanpa menoleh pun dia tahu suara siapa itu. Dan _line_ cowok itu nggak pernah kreatif. 'Sendirian aja'? _Sounds like mamang-mamang's line_.

"Gue sibuk," jawabnya datar.

"Sibuk nunggu warteg sepi?"

Lily bersedekap, menyipitkan mata memandang James. Dia baru saja hendak menepis cowok itu dengan kalimat jahat lainnya, namun tidak jadi, karena dia tiba-tiba menyadari bahwa ada perubahan pada James. "Elo..." ujarnya. "Wajah lo..."

"...wajah gue... mengalihkan duniamu?"

"Dari Hong Kong!" bentak Lily. "Muka lo abis diapain sih, kok bentol-bentol gitu?"

"Wah, senangnya, lo perhatian banget sama gue," James berseloroh lagi. Namun melihat ekspresi Lily yang berbahaya, dia cepat-cepat menambahkan, "Nggak, ini makanya gue abis nyari obat di apotek. Gue abis kena DKI."

"Warkop?"

"Dermatitis kontak iritan, _man_! Lo koas apa bukan sih, Lils?"

"Nggak usah sok akrab deh manggil-manggil gue 'Lils'."

"Ah, gue kira... kita akrab."

"Menurut ngana?"

"Jadi, yang akrab menurut kamu seperti apa? Akan aku coba..."

Lily berbalik dan mendengus. Sungguh melelahkan sekali, setelah jaga malam yang bau, memvisum lima korban tabrak lari, dia masih harus mendengarkan celotehan James Potter yang nggak bermutu. Lama-lama dia bisa jadi pasien psikiatri! Ia berjalan cepat-cepat menyusuri lorong rumah sakit, berharap James menghilang.

Tapi tentu saja James tidak menghilang. Semakin dihindari, cowok itu malah semakin kelihatan. "Sori, sori, Lily," ia mencapai cewek berambut merah itu dengan cepat. "Jangan bete dong. _Please?_ " suaranya jadi semakin nge- _bass_ , dan dia memandangi Lily dengan _puppy eyes_.

Lily kembali mendengus dan berlalu. "Pulang sana, James."

James ingin membalasnya dengan lagu _I Won't Go Home Without You_ , lengkap bersama satu _band_ di latar belakang, tapi apa daya, dirinya bukan Adam Levine dan Lily masih bete. Mungkin, sudah saatnya dia berhenti main-main. Mungkin, Lily memang tidak suka cowok yang kerjaannya bercanda melulu.

"Sarapan yuk, Lils?"

"Emoh."

"Lo laper, pasti."

"Iya, tapi emoh bareng elo."

Ya ampun, memangnya dirinya semenjijikkan itu, ya? James merasa terluka, tapi ia memang nekat dan pantang menyerah. "Gini deh, kalo elo sarapan bareng gue, gue tulisin visum buat lo."

Lily menyipitkan mata, tidak menjawab.

" _Dua_ visum deh, gimana?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Tiga?"

Tanpa disangka, Lily Evans langsung mengangsurkan tumpukan catatan protokol autopsi ke dada James. Hampir saja kertas-kertas yang tebalnya bikin ngamuk itu jatuh berhamburan ke lorong rumah sakit. James terperangah. Apakah ini berarti... cewek itu menerima ajakannya?

"Lima," kata Lily jelas. "Dan liatin status lokalis pasien forklin gue di Hufflepuff. Nah, yuk, gue laper banget."

James, yang sama sekali tidak keberatan dikasih tugas sekuintal, tersenyum sumringah.

.

.

.

Bagaimanakah perasaanmu jika sehabis jaga IGD, masih melanjutkan jaga lagi paginya? Itulah yang dirasakan Severus Snape, yang merasa badannya sudah mau rontok semua. Sebagai koas bedah di stase emergensi, ia melihat tempat itu selama empat puluh delapan jam berturut-turut, hanya diselangi makan dan mandi. Saat tidak jaga, perbedaan intensitas keberadaannya di IGD juga tidak seberapa. Artinya, selama stase emergensi, IGD adalah _rumah_ nya.

Koas lebih sering berada di RS daripada di rumah. Tentu saja.

Ia sedang terkantuk-kantuk di sudut _nurse station_ , sambil setengah sadar mencari jurnal mengenai fraktur femur, untuk referat yang tengah dikerjakannya untuk dr. Slughorn. Ia baru saja hendak bersyukur karena IGD pagi itu sepi, namun kelihatannya 'ngomong jorok' juga tidak boleh dilakukan dalam hati, karena beberapa detik kemudian pintu mengayun terbuka dan seseorang melangkah masuk. Seorang polisi.

Severus tidak suka kalau ada polisi datang. Itu artinya, sesuatu yang _serius_ baru saja terjadi.

Benar saja, polisi itu membawa seorang ibu-ibu berwajah lebam yang mengaku korban KDRT dan membawa surat permintaan visum. Ibu-ibu yang dramatis itu didorong ke brankar sambil berteriak-teriak, namun tidak kelihatan ada yang aneh dengan dirinya, kecuali memar-memar di wajah. Seketika suasana IGD menjadi gaduh gelisah, membuat kepala Severus yang sudah puyeng bertambah mumet.

"Mas Koas! Panggilin dr. Binns," perintah seorang perawat.

Severus mengangkat telepon— _habis ini gue lamar kerja jadi operator telepon aja_ , pikirnya, _toh kayaknya gajinya bagusan daripada gaji_ internship—dan menelepon instalasi forensik yang letaknya di sisi lain RSUD Hogwarts. Tak lama kemudian suara seorang cewek cantik (ternyata 'cantik' bisa didengar di telepon) terdengar di seberang sambungan. "Pagi, kamar mayat."

"Cantik-cantik kok jaga kamar mayat—" Severus menabok mulutnya. Pasti dia jadi ngawur begini karena sudah berhari-hari tidak tidur.

"Ini Sev, ya?" bentak cewek di ujung sana, yang tak lain tak bukan, adalah Lily. "Apa? Mau ngirim mayat lagi? Dasar bau!"

Ya ampun, belum-belum udah disembur. _Apa salahku dan apa dosaku?_ Severus bernyanyi dalam hati. "Nggak kok, ini ada pasien forklin minta visum."

"Oh," ketegangan di suara Lily memudar. "Binns lagi bimbingan, sih."

"Jadi belum bisa ke sini?"

"Kayaknya bentar lagi selesai, tapi... biasanya dia nyuruh koas untuk pemeriksaan awal, kok."

"Maksudnya?"

"Sev, jangan pura-pura bego, dong. Binns kan _superboring_ kalo ngajar. Apalagi dia ngajar tanatologi..." Tanatologi adalah ilmu tentang kematian.

"Terus?" Severus betul-betul tidak tahu pembicaraan ini mengarah ke mana, atau memang dirinya sudah jadi tolol karena otaknya nggak tidur-tidur?

"Maksudnya, gue langsung izin aja buat ke sana, gitu lho, biar nggak usah dengerin Binns," kata Lily, menyerah akan kegoblokan sahabatnya itu. "Eh, eh, gue mau nanya sesuatu, dong."

"Apaan?"

"Lo ngapain sama Remus tadi malem?"

"Hah? Itu..." Kepala Severus jadi tambah sakit. "Emangnya kenapa?"

"Kok malah nanya balik. Kata James lo tidur sebrankar ama doi?"

"Ya terus emang kenapa—" Perkataannya terputus ketika dia menyadari sesuatu. " _James_? Si Potter itu? Lo ngomong sama dia?"

"Iya, eh, gue sarapan sama dia tadi pagi..."

" _APA?!_ "

"Kenapa sih, Sev?"

"Elo kan _benci_ James!" kata Severus, lebih ke arah memaksa daripada mengonfirmasi.

"Gue... yah, dia emang nyebelin, tapi—"

"Terus kenapa lo mau sarapan sama dia? Lo dipaksa, kan? Iya, kan?" tuding Severus, menarik rambut panjangnya yang berminyak. Tidak mungkin, ini tidak mungkin terjadi.

"Apa sih, Sev! Enggak kok—"

"MAS KOAAAAS! KOK LAMA AMAT SIH NELEPONNYA? MALAH NGOBROL?!"

Severus buru-buru menutup telepon sebelum terjadi kehebohan lebih lanjut. Namun, percakapan telepon barusan sudah dengan sukses membuat nyeri kepalanya mencapai level maksimal. Oh, betapa Severus ingin membuat Ramuan Tidur Tanpa Mimpi untuk mengakhiri hari yang melelahkan ini, tapi sekali lagi, apa daya, dia koas, bukan penyihir.

.

.

.

"Remmy! Oi, Remmy!"

Remus berbalik dan melihat Lily berlari ke arahnya. Barusan jantungnya nyaris copot ketika mendengar teriakan cewek itu, yang sekilas terdengar seperti bentakan dr. McGonagall. Selama jadi koas anestesi, hari-harinya selalu diteror oleh dokter wanita yang galak itu, sampai-sampai ia jadi trauma.

"Ngapain lo di luar OK siang bolong gini?" tanya Lily. Memang, koas anestesi tinggal di OK sepanjang waktu, dan tidak pernah melihat dunia luar.

"Gue kelaperan, nggak punya bekal karena kemaren jaga..."

"Kasian," Lily langsung memotong pembicaraan cowok manis itu. "Nah, kasih tau gue, _ada apa tadi malem?_ "

"T-tadi malem?" Remus kebingungan. Tidak terjadi apa-apa tadi malam, tapi kalau semua orang mau membesar-besarkan peristiwa ia tertidur di brankar OK bersama Severus Snape yang sedang pura-pura pingsan—

"Yang heboh banget itu! Katanya lo tidur bareng—"

"Ssst!" kata Remus. " _Tidur bareng_ , kesannya kayak gue abis ngapain—"

"Tuh, kan! Lo abis _ngapa-ngapain_ —"

"Ssst!" kata Remus lagi. "Gini deh. Sekarang lo lagi ngapain?"

"Lagi ngomong sama elo."

"Bukan, dodol, lo lagi ada kegiatan apa?"

"Oh, gue abis ngevisum dan males balik buat dengerin kuliah Binns..."

"Ya udah, sini."

Remus menyeret Lily masuk ke Warteg Segala Rasa Bertie Bott's. Dari gerak-geriknya, kelihatan kalau dia sangat-sangat lapar. Remus memesan dua porsi Kerumunan Karedok dan sepiring Oncom Meletus yang rasanya seperti bom atom, lalu membawa semuanya ke meja. Lily terbelalak.

"Lo kayak manusia-serigala kelaperan."

Remus mendengus. Dia _memang_ kelaparan. Dia menggigit oncom pedasnya. "Nih, ya, gue nggak ngerti kenapa semua orang mempermasalahkan kejadian itu—"

"Sabar, Remmy, kunyah dulu, terus ditelan."

Remus tidak peduli, dia menyendok karedoknya dan melanjutkan, "Gue nggak ada apa-apa sama Severus, oke? Dan kalau itu bikin lo _jealous_..."

"Kenapa jadi gue yang _jealous_?"

"Elo kan deket sama dia."

"Terus harus _jealous_ , gitu? Iya? Jadi gitu?"

Remus hanya mengernyit memandang Lily, saking kelaparannya dia malas menanggapi _line_ sinetron itu. "Intinya, nggak ada apa-apa, titik. Masa gue harus _press conference_ dulu buat meyakinkan semua orang? _Come on, it was nothing, man! Nothing!_ " Sebutir toge melayang ke meja ketika dia membuat gerakan tangan yang rumit dengan garpu.

"Gue nggak peduli, tapi orang lain peduli, Rem."

"Siapa?"

"Sirius, misalnya."

Remus terbatuk, nyaris tersedak oncom. "Kenapa dia harus peduli?"

"Ayolah, Rem, lo sama dia sebenernya kayak apa sih?"

"Nggak kayak apa-apa." Wajah Remus memerah. "Dia sahabat gue, tapi gue nggak ngerti kenapa tadi pagi dia mendadak ngambek... nggak mungkin karena masalah tadi malem, kan?"

"Ngambek?"

"Iya, dia tiba-tiba nyuekin gue seharian. Dan gue nggak ngerti kenapa!"

 _Gue ngerti kenapa_ , kata Lily dalam hati. _Tapi gue nggak berhak untuk menyampaikan. Harus orangnya sendiri._ Ia diam saja, memandangi cowok manis di hadapannya itu menyikat Kerumunan Karedok-nya dengan kecepatan luar biasa.

Dua menit kemudian Remus sudah selesai makan sampai bersih. Lily menggeleng-geleng. "Lo bener-bener kayak manusia-serigala kalau lagi makan."

"Gue nggak mau disemprot McGonagall lagi karena telat. Dia itu... semacam monster kucing. Cabut dulu ya, Lily." Ia bangkit berdiri, tersenyum pada temannya itu. "Makasih lho udah nemenin gue makan, sambil curcol lagi." Ia menepuk bahu Lily sambil tersenyum resmi, mengangguk, kemudian berlalu keluar dari Warteg Segala Rasa.

Lily memandangi punggung Remus yang berjalan menjauh, sambil mengeluh dalam hati. _Kapan, Rem_ , dia membatin, _kapan lo akan membuka mata dan melihat keadaan yang sebenarnya? Kapan lo akan menyadari bahwa lo dicintai oleh—_

"Mbak, Mbak Koas?" panggil seseorang.

Lily menoleh, lamunannya terputus. Mbak Bertie, pengelola warteg, sedang berdiri di sisi meja dengan wajah tidak enak. Si mbak tertawa kecil.

"Eh, Mbak, itu tadi temennya belum bayar..."

* * *

.

 **To Be Continued**

.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Makasih untuk semua yang udah review chapter sebelumnya! Makasih **kaorinin** , semangat ngoasnya, pasti kelar, yang penting sabar! Hehehe. Makasih **ambudaff** , tetap doain UKDI-ku ya, Mbu (berasa penadah doa), wkwkwk. Makasih **Goldstein-Izayoi** , semoga chapter seterusnya tetap menghibur Anda.

Adios! And... review, please? :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter adalah milik J. K. Rowling. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apa pun dari fanfiksi ini.

 **Summary:** Untuk tantangan Snape Day: Profesi Lain. Para Marauders adalah koas-koas yang sedang menjalani kepaniteraan klinik di RSUD Hogwarts. Bagaimanakah mereka menghadapi hari-hari suram di kamar operasi, bangsal, dan IGD?

 **Warning:** Ceritanya RSUD Hogwarts letaknya di Indonesia dan para tokoh menggunakan _slang_ Jakarta (including 'gue-elo'). OOC ALERT. SLASH SBRL. Dan as usual, cinta segitiga SSLE-JPLE. Kill me.

 _ **Happy reading!**_

* * *

.

Remus berlari kembali ke ICU, yang letaknya bersebelahan dengan OK dan masih merupakan tanggungjawab bagian anestesi, hanya beberapa menit setelah dia izin keluar untuk makan. Ia tidak mau digaplok dr. McGonagall lagi karena kelamaan makan. Meskipun begitu, pikirannya masih dipenuhi percakapannya dengan Lily beberapa detik lalu. Namun, begitu ia kembali, sudah ada pasien baru yang masuk.

"Si Sev emang luar biasa bau, ya," gumamnya. Serbuan pasien benar-benar nggak habis-habis dari kemarin...

"Remus," Severus berdiri di depan brankar si pasien yang dibawanya dari IGD, wajahnya muram dan kecut. Dia pasti sudah kelelahan sekali, dan dari ekspresinya, Remus tahu Severus juga berpikiran sama tentang dirinya.

"Lo nggak akan berhenti bikin hidup gue merana ya, selama jaga?" desah Remus. "Gue berharap bisa tidur di ICU, padahal."

" _Sorry_. Abis ini gue mandi wajib deh. Pake kembang tujuh rupa." Severus menyerahkan status ke tangan Remus. "Baru datang dua jam lalu. CKD _on_ HD. Sekarang koma uremikum kayaknya. Mana ronkinya jelas banget..."

"Ronki? Terus mana fotonya?"

"Belum difoto... nah, panjang umur, tukang fotonya dateng."

Pintu ICU terbuka dan masuklah Sirius, yang sudah berganti pakaian dengan baju OK pinjaman yang kedodoran (cowok satu ini memang terlalu slebor). Begitu melihat muka Severus dan Remus, wajahnya menjadi keruh dan dia berpura-pura tidak melihat mereka. Cowok ganteng itu langsung menuju mesin _x-ray_ portabel di yang digunakan untuk me- _rontgen_ pasien-pasien yang tidak sadar langsung di ranjang.

"Sini gue bantuin." Remus menghampiri sahabatnya itu sambil membantu menarik _x-ray_ portabel ke posisi AP.

"Nggak usah! Gue bisa sendiri." Sirius bahkan tidak memandangnya.

Remus mengangkat alis. Tuh kan, cowok satu ini masih aja ngambek nggak jelas, kayak cewek PMS. Remus sudah hampir meledak saja, kalau dia nggak ingat sopan santun bahwa bukan dia penguasa di sini, melainkan McGonagall. "Ya udah, kalau nggak mau dibantu boleh, tapi nggak usah kasar gitu dong." Setelah ngomong begitu, dia melengos pergi.

Severus ikut-ikutan mengangkat alis menyaksikan adegan sinetron itu. Dia masih berdiri di pinggir _nurse station_ , menulis catatan terakhir di sudut status. Dari sudut matanya, ia bisa melihat Remus menggigit bibir, seolah betul-betul sakit hati atas kelakuan Sirius Black. Severus berulangkali mengeluh dalam hati, _kapan ya sinetron ini tamat? Kok dari dulu cuma ganti_ season _aja, nggak nemu-nemu_ happy ending _..._

"Jadi, lo gimana sama Lily?"

 _Zreeet_. Kertas status tercoret panjang saking _shock_ -nya Severus.

"Bisa nggak sih, nggak tiba-tiba nanyain hal gituan di ICU?"

"Sori, sori," Remus nyengir lemah. "Tadi gue ketemu Lily. Bentar doang, sih. Lo masih deket kan, sama dia?"

"Masihlah. Dia kan sahabat gue."

"Terus kok kalian nggak jadian aja?"

 _Zreeet_. Lagi.

"Rem! Lama-lama ini status robek beneran, ya."

"Sori, sori." Remus bersori-sori lagi ala SuJu minus joget. "Gini lho, Sev. Ada yang bilang, lo nggak akan pernah bisa lihat perasaan orang ke elo, tapi orang-orang di sekitar lo bisa melihatnya."

"Maksudnya?" Severus menyipitkan mata. _Dari kemaren kok orang-orang ini demen banget ngomong pakai bahasa kode? Kayak Dono aja._

"Gini, ya." Remus memasang ekspresi serius, sambil menggoyangkan jari ala mafia supaya Severus mendekatkan kuping. Sedetik kemudian ia menyesal karena kuping Severus dilapisi tirai minyak yang cukup untuk menggoreng sebakul ayam KFC. "Lo harus buka mata lo, _man_. Buka mata, buka telinga. Biar lo bisa nyadar kalau ada orang yang nggak bisa hidup tanpa lo di dunia ini."

"Lo mabok, ya?" Severus meraba jidat Remus.

Yang diraba tergelak. "Udah ah! Males ngomong sama orang nggak konek. Lo tunggu aja. Nanti lo akan tahu sendiri. Meskipun mungkin sudah terlambat..."

Severus, yang sudah lelah dengan segala _line_ sinetron, hanya bisa membanting pulpen setelah Remus melenggang pergi dari ICU. Ia memandangi status pasien di hadapannya, yang sekarang penuh coretan cakar kelelawar yang dibingkai noda minyak di mana-mana. Dia sudah tak peduli. Disambarnya tas bututnya, bahkan tak ingat untuk memintakan ekspertise radiologi dari koas radiologi di seberang ruangan.

Sang koas bernama Sirius Black hanya bisa memandangi pintu ICU dengan nelangsa.

Adegan berbisik-bisik dan meraba jidat tadi sungguh membakar api cemburu...

* * *

 **.**

 **Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling**

 **Heartburn © Psychochiatrist**

 **.**

Sebuah parodi untuk Snape Day

(yang terlambat bertahun-tahun)

.

 _What happens in the operating room, stays in the operating room._

.

* * *

" _Look who it is!_ Sang _trending topic_ sudah datang."

" _Trending topic_ mbahmu."

"Aduh, judesnya. Sini dong, bantuin gue bikin visum."

"Sejak kapan koas penyakit dalam bikin visum?"

"Sejak gue menjadi budak cinta..."

Lagi-lagi James dilempar referat. Tampaknya seluruh tumpukan referat lama di ruko itu tidak akan cukup untuk melempar muka James setiap dia bicara ngawur. Remus duduk di depan James sambil menghela napas, sementara sahabatnya terkapar di kasur bau apek, lembaran-lembaran visum berbau kamar mayat bertebaran di sekitarnya. Tugas dari Lily yang dengan bodohnya ia kerjakan, dan sekarang bikin tangannya mau patah.

"Gue nggak ngerti kenapa masalah ketiduran di OK jadi di- _blow up_ sampe segitunya..." Remus membuka percakapan.

"Jangan geer gitu, dong, Rem. Gue nggak peduli lo ngapain di OK." James menyangga kepalanya dengan satu tangan. Separo wajahnya ditutupi kasa basah karena penuh bentol-bentol air. "Sepanjang hari gue mendedikasikan hidup gue untuk lima mayat tabrak lari ini..."

"Lo laper nggak?" Remus menyela.

"Lumayan. Buset, jam berapa nih?" James melirik arlojinya, lalu memandang ke jendela. "Gila! Udah gelap! Ya ampun! Malam sudah tiba!"

Satu referat lagi melayang. "Energi lo nggak abis-abis ya, buat ngalay? Makan dulu, yuk. Gue udah puas disiksa McGonagall hari ini," Remus berdiri.

"Yuklah." James ikut berdiri dengan dramatis, membuat kertas-kertas semakin bertebaran. Ia meraih jaket, lalu masker dan topi, supaya wajahnya yang kena DKI tidak terpapar udara luar. Atau lebih tepatnya, biar nggak tengsin ketahuan mandi pakai pembersih kloset.

Belum lagi dua langkah bergerak, pintu ruko sudah menjeblak terbuka lagi.

Dan Lily memasuki ruangan.

James seperti kena setrum. "Lils!"

"Udah visumnya?" Lily langsung menodong.

"Eh, dikit lagi, kok..."

"Gue tunggu sampai bulan padam, malam ini."

"Duh, bahasanya!"

"Iya, soalnya malam ini _full moon_ , iya kan, Remmy?" Lily merangkul Remus. "Remus kan suka bulan. Mumpung jaga malem, kita mau foto-foto."

"Terus gue nggak diajak?" seru James kecewa.

"Emang lo mau?" giliran Remus bertanya. "Kan lo selalu molor. Jaga nggak jaga, pasti molor."

"Serius deh, itu harus dikumpulin besok banget, lho," kata Lily lagi. "Gue bener-bener butuh visumnya malam ini."

"Iya, iya. Tapi gue masih belum lengkap deskripsiin status lokalisnya," sahut James.

"Kalau buat itu, lo tanya Severus aja. Dia kan lagi stase bedah."

Mendengar itu, kuping James bersemu merah. Dia sudah siap melontarkan kalimat dramatis berikutnya ketika Remus menarik lengannya kuat-kuat. "Makan dulu, yok. Gue bisa mati nontonin drama tiap hari..."

* * *

.

Ada satu prinsip yang dianut oleh para koas-koas galau di RSUD Hogwarts, khususnya tiga sekawan yang tergalau itu, yaitu bahwa setiap malam bulan purnama, semua harus ngumpul di belakang kamar mayat. Buat apa? Tidak untuk apa-apa. Mereka melakukannya tanpa tujuan yang jelas. Maklum, koas-koas kan belum punya tujuan hidup. Apa lagi sih hiburan dalam hidup koas, selain nongkrong-nongkrong nggak jelas untuk menghibur diri?

Malam itu spesial, karena Lily Evans ikut mereka. Tampaknya Remus yang membuka rahasia itu padanya. Tapi dua sohibnya tidak keberatan, karena toh Lily sudah jadi teman mereka bertahun-tahun, meskipun dia punya _love-hate relationship_ dengan James. Yang jelas, tiap malam purnama, yang nggak jaga malam harus datang, yang jaga malam harus bolos. Pokoknya semua hadir di belakang kamar mayat.

"Pantesan akhir-akhir ini gue kelaperan mulu. Nggak kerasa udah _full moon_ lagi," keluh Remus. Dia memang punya semacam keterikatan nggak jelas dengan bulan, mirip cewek PMS.

Sesuai janji, James muncul sambil membawa kardus besar berisi visum. Lebay sih, sebenarnya kardusnya lebih banyak berisi camilan dan minuman kotak. Ia melihat Lily sedang duduk dengan anggunnya di akar pohon besar, sehingga dia buru-buru merapikan rambut, bersiap-siap dengan rayuan model baru. Tapi belum lagi dia bicara satu kata pun dengan Lily, sebuah siluet muncul dari balik kegelapan.

Siluet cowok berambut panjang, berbaju hitam...

"Ng-ngapain dia di sini?" James menunjuk siluet itu, yang masih celingukan di samping kamar mayat.

Sirius, yang sedari tadi bungkam seribu bahasa karena mogok bicara dengan Remus, ikut menoleh. "Snivellus! Kok dia bisa tahu acara kita?"

Mereka bertiga saling pandang, lalu menoleh ke satu arah, ke bawah pohon raksasa yang akarnya diduduki sang koas forensik. Lily belum menyadari bahwa Severus datang. Ia masih sibuk dengan ponsel di tangannya, tidak mendengar kasak-kusuk tiga cowok itu.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan doi yang ngajak," tuduh Sirius. "Nggak seru banget sih, ada Snivellus segala."

"Tapi kasian ah kalau diusir. Biarin aja," kata Remus.

"Iya, kamu seneng kan, kalau dia ikut?!" bentak Sirius lagi. Remus menyeringai.

"Kenapa sih, emangnya salah kalau aku ngomong gitu? Aku harus ngomong apa lagi coba?"

Sementara dua sejoli itu melanjutkan episode sinetron mereka, diam-diam James berjalan menembus kegelapan, menjauhi teman-temannya. Ia mengamati Severus Snape, yang sepertinya memegang sesuatu di tangannya. Ia menyipitkan mata, mencoba menebak apa itu. Dan ketika cahaya bulan mulai muncul sedikit dari balik awan, dia mengenali benda yang dipegang Severus.

Sekuntum mawar!

Buat apa cowok itu bawa-bawa mawar kalau bukan untuk...

...nembak Lily!

James terlongo. Otaknya mampet. Kecemburuan dan sakit hati melandanya. Berani-beraninya dia nembak Lily di bulan purnama, mempermalukan James di hadapan sahabat-sahabatnya! Ingin rasanya ia menonjok Severus saat itu juga.

Namun belum lagi ia selesai menyusun dendam kesumatnya, tiba-tiba Severus tumbang ke tanah.

Tumbang. Begitu saja.

Jaraknya tak sampai semeter dari sudut gelap tempat James berdiri. Ia menjerit sedetik, lalu ada suara mengerikan ketika kepalanya menghantam batu.

Lily yang pertama kali menyadari suara gedebuk itu, dan berlari menghampiri mereka. "Sev! Sev! Lo kenapa?"

Severus tak bergerak. James menganga ketakutan.

"Bukan gue yang dorong! Sumpah bukan gue!" teriak James, kali ini tanpa nada dramatisnya yang alay. Ia serius.

Sirius dan Remus berlarian menghampiri mereka. Remus meraba nadi karotis Severus, sementara James mulai histeris, "Gue ngeliat ada tangan yang nyamber kakinya si Snivellus. Dari tanah. Sumpah, ada tangan yang narik dia..."

Mereka saling berpandang-pandangan. Remus berbisik, "Ini kan malam Minggu Pahing..."

" _So what?!_ Emangnya hantu cuma ada pas Jumat Kliwon?" sembur James. Tidak ada yang sempat bertanya kenapa Remus bisa hapal nama-nama hari Jawa.

Perdebatan itu langsung terhenti, karena pintu kamar mayat mendadak mengayun terbuka. Tidak ada orang, tidak ada angin. Suara engsel karatan melengking menembus malam. Para koas itu sudah sepucat tembok.

Lalu ada suara berat mendesis.

"Mana tulang sayaaaa..."

Semua bergidik. "Si-siapa tuh?" bisik Sirius.

Pintu mengayun lebih lebar lagi.

"Mana... tulang... sayaaaaa..."

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, keempat koas tukang bolos itu berhamburan meninggalkan kamar mayat, menjerit sekencang-kencangnya.

"S-SETAAAAAAN!"

Akhirnya, tidak ada yang menyaksikan bulan padam malam itu.

Apalagi Severus, yang ditinggal sendirian di halaman kamar mayat.

* * *

.

 **To Be Continued**

.

* * *

 **A/N:** Saya sudah siap ditertawai oleh **ambudaff** , karena awalnya bilang mau deactivate akun FFN, tapi berujung update chapter baru... sungguh hidup ini begitu penuh dengan kejutan. =)) (ngakak sampe memar-memar)

Yah, siapa sih yang tahan buat nggak ngapdet cerita goblok gini? =)) (tambah memar-memar)

Mau tahu siapa yang ngejegal Sev? Atau siapa hantu yang muncul tiba-tiba? Atau kenapa dia bawa bunga? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan Anda akan dijawab setahun lagi, kalau saya nggak mager buka FFN lagi...

(Kali ini beneran dibikin memar-memar)

Adios!


End file.
